


5 a.m. Galactic Standard Time

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Fanfic inspired by Amber Run's "5AM", but you don't need to know it to understand what's going on.They say nothing good happens after 2 a.m. But what happens at 5 a.m.?Beta: Tukan





	5 a.m. Galactic Standard Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piąta rano galaktycznego czasu standardowego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882293) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



> Enjoy: [Amber Run - 5AM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qge9mS3umFk)

5 a.m.  
Neon red digits of an alarm clock seem to glow in darkness as intensively as Ren's lightsaber. Just more stable. There is silence, broken only by the sound of his breath.

5 a.m.  
Hitting a punching bag stains its material with blood.

5 a.m.  
Snoke's order echoes in Kylo's head again and again like a broken hologram.

5 a.m.  
The wound is tweaking, not a single tear left in eyes. The hospital room stinks of sterility.

5 a.m.  
The clatter of boots echoes in an empty hallway on the Finalizer. Ren knocks on General's door. A second later he regrets it. Hux won't open anyway. But there is a "Come in." Kylo enters.  
Hux frowns, looking away from his data-pad.  
"I thought it's Phasma. What do you want?"  
"You're not sleeping?"  
"Can't you see I'm not?"says Hux through gritted teeth.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"'Cause I'm working-"  
"I can't sleep," Kylo interrupts, completely ignoring the previous statement.  
"And why should I care?"  
"Starkiller blows up every time, doesn't it? Every bloody night. Just like when I murder my father.  
Hux's gaze softens but then he looks away.  
"Get out, Ren. I'm busy."

5 a.m.  
Kylo knocks on the same door. "Come in."  
"You again?" Hux welcomes him 'nicely'.  
"Me again."  
"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"  
"I don't know. Lucky guess."  
"Go bother someone else, Ren"

5 a.m.  
Knock knock.  
Kylo enters.  
"I'll just sit here with you, okay? I won't disturb you. Or even speak."  
Hux thinks for a while.  
"You can stay."

5 a.m.  
Knock knock.  
Kylo doesn't wait for an answer, he just enters.  
"Brandy? How did you know, Ren?"  
"I just guessed."  
"You were in my head!"  
"No, Hux, in the kitchen. You should throw out those empty bottles. Want some?"  
"I have work in two hours."  
"Whatever, maybe next time."  
"This was supposed to mean 'pour over'"

5 a.m.  
Neon red digits of an alarm clock seem to glow in darkness as intensively, as Ren's lightsaber. Just more stable. The silence is broken only by the sound of two people breathing.  
Kylo stands up with a frown.  
"Where are you going?" Hux asks quietly. "I said you can stay 'till the morning."  
"Just to the bathroom," Kylo sighs because he feels Hux's gaze on his naked body. He won't get used to this feeling so easily. Where was the shame when Ren asked the general about spending a night together? Maybe he was too sure that Hux would't accept. Yet it seems that sometimes even he needs a some kind of substitute of intimacy.

5 a.m.  
"Hux?"  
"What?"  
"You're not sleeping?"  
"I'm not. But I know talking won't help me fall asleep, Ren."  
"I like to listen to your voice."  
"I like it too. But I won't talk just because you want me to."

5 a.m.  
"Hux?"  
"Yes?"  
"We won, didn't we?"  
"Not yet."  
"But we're close."  
"Yeah... you could say that."

5 a.m.  
"Hux?"  
"Yes, Kylo?"  
"I love you."  
"And you had to confess it just now?"  
"Yes."  
The silence lasts for an eternity. Or two.  
"I love you too."  
Hands find each other, fingers intertwine.

5 a.m.  
"Armie?"  
The only answer he gets is a quiet snore. Kylo hugs his lover tightly and falls asleep, peacefully.


End file.
